Lonely Hearts Club
by arysa13
Summary: Clarke decides she's going to get all her friends dates for Valentine's Day, but it backfires in more ways than one.


"Are you still in your pyjamas?" Bellamy asks as he walks in the door to see Clarke lying on the couch, laptop on her knees, hair unbrushed and a stack of dirty plates beside her.

"So what if I am?" Clarke replies, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"You've been in them for over a week now," Bellamy points out, walking up behind her and peering over her shoulder. "I really think you should get out."

"No thanks," Clarke responds.

"You've been playing The Sims and watching Friends reruns since last Thursday. It's not healthy," Bellamy tells her gently.

"Well I can't exactly go to work, can I?" she snaps, finally looking up from her computer. Bellamy flinches. "Sorry," Clarke says softly. "I don't know what to do. I feel useless since the gallery shut down."

"Have you tried looking for another job?" Bellamy asks, trying not to sound too pushy. It's a touchy subject. Clarke groans and covers her head with the blanket she's covered herself with.

"There's nothing!" she wails, her voice muffled by the blanket. She mumbles something that Bellamy can't understand.

"What was that?" he asks. She pops her head back out.

"It was hard enough the first time trying to get a job in the field I'm qualified in. Everyone told me, but I didn't listen. I'm going to have to get a job digging holes in the desert," she pouts, trying to bring humour to the situation, but Bellamy knows she's really gutted. She loved her job.

"Hey, something will come up," he assures her. "Meanwhile, you need a project."

"I don't feel much like doing art," Clarke sighs.

"So, it doesn't have to be art. Maybe you could learn a language," he suggests.

"I'll think about it," Clarke tells him and immediately turns back to her Sims family. Bellamy sighs softly as he heads to his room, worried about Clarke but not sure what to do to help her.

* * *

Clarke is pretty sure she's not depressed. She's just taking being unemployed pretty hard. She had loved her job.

She knows Bellamy's right. It's unhealthy to stay in one's pyjamas for a week, not leaving the house. She knows he's right, but she resents him a little for trying to help her. She doesn't want help, she wants to be left alone. Either that or the gallery magically opens again and she gets her job back.

Still, his suggestion of a project isn't totally terrible. It's just a question of what kind of project. Learning a language seems too long term, and like she told Bellamy, she doesn't feel up to doing any kind of art just yet.

Clarke finally closes her laptop with a sigh, just as Bellamy comes back into the room.

"Alright, time to get up. Go and get in the shower," he orders.

"Do I have to?" she whines.

"Yes. I invited our friends over for a movie night and they won't like you any more if you smell like that," he grins. Clarke groans.

"Come on," he says, striding over to the couch and picking her up.

"Hey, this isn't fair," she complains.

"You really do stink," he screws up his nose.

"Like you can talk," Clarke scoffs. Bellamy carries her to the bathroom and puts her on the floor.

"They'll be here in an hour," Bellamy tells her as he leaves the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Well, it's official," Jasper announces as he walks through the door, the last one to arrive. "Harper and I are over."

"Were you ever really a thing?" Octavia asks him, raising an eyebrow. Jasper shrugs and plonks himself on top of Monty on the couch.

"What happened?" Wells asks him as Monty pushes Jasper to the floor.

"I think I can do better," Jasper shrugs. Raven, Octavia and Clarke all reach out to hit him at the same time. "Relax!" he says before they can land their punches. "I'm kidding. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's a lesbian."

"She could be bi," Clarke points out.

"No, she's definitely gay," Jasper shakes his head.

"So, we're all single now," Monty muses. "First time in ages." Clarke nods thoughtfully. She does feel better now that she's showered and surrounded by friends.

"I'm tired of being single," Octavia groans.

"Same here," Monty agrees.

"Not me," Raven shakes her head. "I'm perfectly happy not dating anyone, or having sex with anyone for that matter or anything slightly romantic."

"Are you sure about that? You sound like you're lying the way you're blabbering on," Clarke rolls her eyes. Raven pokes her tongue out.

"Are we watching a movie or what?" Bellamy asks. They put the movie on but Clarke doesn't really pay attention. She's too busy coming up with her project, like Bellamy suggested. Her friends are tired of being single? Well she's just going to have to fix that.

"This movie sucks," Octavia complains, throwing popcorn at the screen.

"It's a classic!" Jasper protests.

"Anchorman 2 is not a classic," Bellamy scoffs.

"Well, it should be," Jasper scowls.

"Can we do something else?" Octavia whines.

"I have an idea," Clarke interjects. Everyone turns to her expectantly. "I'm going to set you guys up."

"Set us up to do what?" Raven asks.

"With dates," Clarke says, like it's obvious.

"Okay," Monty agrees, just as Raven says, "No way."

"See, Monty thinks it's a good idea," Clarke says.

"It's a terrible idea," Bellamy tells her.

"You said I should get a project!" Clarke reminds him.

"This is so not what I meant," Bellamy groans.

"I don't know, I think sounds okay," Jasper shrugs.

"That's because you've gone through like every girl you know and you need new material," Monty teases.

"Wells will do it, won't you Wells?" Clarke turns to him.

"Uhh…" Wells hesitates.

"Come on! What have you got to lose?" Clarke pushes.

"I don't know, Clarke," Wells shrugs.

"Don't you trust my judgement?" she pouts.

"It's not like you've exactly got a good track record when it comes to relationships," Raven points out. "Finn, Lexa…" she lists.

"We agreed to never mention them again," Clarke reminds her.

"But they still happened," Raven says smugly.

"Fine. I'll start with Monty. And the rest of you will _see_ how good I am at setting people up. All of you will have dates for Valentine's Day," Clarke promises.

"Whatever you say, Clarke," Raven says dubiously.

* * *

"So, Monty, what do you look for in a man?" Clarke asks, clicking her pen. They're seated at her kitchen table while Bellamy washes dishes, occasionally glancing over at them and shaking his head.

"I guess… somebody loyal. Someone who's got my back. Honest is good. Doesn't hurt if they're super hot either," Monty laughs. Clarke nods and writes his response down.

"Anything else?" she asks, not looking up from her notepad. Bellamy has banned her from using her computer, in case she gets too tempted to play Sims.

"Sense of humour. Thinks I'm the most amazing person on the planet. The usual," Monty grins.

"Great!" Clarke finishes scribbling on the notepad and finishes with a dramatic full stop. "You are free to go. I'm going to have your perfect man by the end of the week." Monty raises an eyebrow and glances at Bellamy who is shaking his head again.

"I look forward to it," Monty says to Clarke as he stands up. "I'll see you guys later."

"You know anyone like that?" Clarke asks Bellamy once Monty is gone.

"Oh no, you're not getting me involved in this," Bellamy says, walking past her to sit on the couch in front of the TV. Clarke follows him and settles in beside him. "Besides, I thought you were great at setting people up. You shouldn't need my help."

"I'm asking because I know you _do_ know someone like that," Clarke tells him.

"There's plenty of people who fit Monty's criteria," Bellamy says, focusing on the TV instead of on Clarke.

"Your friend Miller is gay right?" Clarke prompts.

"Is he the only single gay guy you can think of?" Bellamy snorts.

"No, but now I know he's single, thanks. Give me his number," Clarke orders.

"No," Bellamy refuses.

"Oh come on! You're always saying what a great guy Miller is and how he always sticks up for you in a fight. And I remember once you were annoyed because he said your hair looked bad so we know he's honest too," Clarke convinces.

"It didn't look that bad," Bellamy grumbles under his breath, ignoring the rest of Clarke's spiel. Clearly he's still upset about the hair incident.

"They'd be cute together! Come on, give it a chance. What's the worst that could happen?" Bellamy finally looks at her, his nose screwed up.

"I better not regret this," he says, getting out his phone and giving her Miller's number. "If I end up with two heartbroken friends I'll blame you."

"You won't!" Clarke grins, calling Miller immediately.

* * *

"You can say it now," Clarke says smugly as Bellamy walks in the door of their apartment.

"Say what?" Bellamy grunts heading to his room while Clarke follows him.

"That I was right," Clarke says. She leans on his door frame and glances away awkwardly as Bellamy changes his shirt.

"About what exactly?" Bellamy asks.

"You know exactly what! What did Miller say?" Clarke pushes. Bellamy rolls his eyes. "He likes Monty, doesn't he? I knew it. I'm amazing at this."

"Yeah, yeah," Bellamy rolls his eyes again but he smiles in spite of himself. "You did good. Miller says their date went really well and they're going out again next weekend."

"I'm so happy," Clarke claps her hands.

"Because our friends are happy, right? Not because you were right and I was wrong?" Bellamy raises an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Clarke agrees but she is still kind of happy Bellamy was wrong.

"So who's next in your grand scheme?" Bellamy asks as he heads back to the kitchen.

"Jasper," Clarke tells him, trailing along behind him.

"And who have you got lined up for him?" Bellamy asks, opening the fridge and pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Clarke says cryptically.

* * *

"I have an idea for who I want you to set me up with," Jasper says to Clarke. She already has someone in mind, but hearing Jasper's suggestion can't hurt. It's probably the same person anyway.

"Okay, shoot," Clarke nods.

"You know that girl who used to work at the gallery with you? I always thought she was cute," Jasper tells her.

"Maya?" Clarke frowns in confusion.

"Yeah, Maya," Jasper nods.

"Really? I mean, don't get me wrong, she's lovely," Clarke says. And she remembers Maya mentioning she thought Jasper was cute once too. But Jasper doesn't need to know that. Clarke likes Maya well enough to work with, but she doesn't fancy bringing her into their friend group if things happened to go well. "But didn't you have a thing for Octavia?"

"Well, yeah…" Jasper says, baffled. "But she only ever saw me as a friend."

"You still like her right?" Clarke questions.

"I guess," Jasper shrugs. "But like I said…" he goes to repeat himself but Clarke cuts him off.

"I totally think Octavia would have gone for you, if you know, Atom hadn't showed up at the exact wrong time. Remember when you were in that car accident? She was probably more worried than any of us. I think she liked you too," Clarke says knowingly.

"You really think so?" Jasper asks hesitantly.

"Definitely," Clarke says. Jasper seems to brighten then and his earlier hesitation is gone.

"Well, that's great," he grins. "So should I ask her out or…?" he looks to Clarke for guidance.

"Just wait until I tell you it's the right moment," Clarke tells him and Jasper nods.

"You're the boss," he grins and he struts out of her apartment with his chest puffed out.

* * *

Clarke organises a group outing to a museum so that Jasper and Octavia can spend some quality time together.

"Would you like a guided tour?" the woman and the front desk smiles. "There's one leaving in two minutes and it looks like you'll be pretty much the only ones on it," she points to where a large tattooed man with a shaved head is standing by the tour sign. "That's the guide."

"Let's do it," Clarke agrees and the group wanders over to the guide.

"Uh, I think Raven and I are going to skip the tour. We'll just wander around by ourselves," Wells tells Clarke.

"Suit yourselves," Clarke shrugs. As far as she's concerned that's just two less people getting in the way of Octavia and Jasper interacting. Wells and Raven wander off and Clarke turns to the tour guide, only to see Octavia already talking to him.

"This is Lincoln and he will be our guide for the afternoon," she grins with a glance at Lincoln.

"Welcome guys," Lincoln nods with a smile. "Shall we get started?" They all agree and Lincoln starts the tour, Octavia falling into step with him while the others trail behind. Clarke sidles up to Jasper.

"Make sure you stay up the front with Octavia. Act interested in what the guide has to say. Talk about the exhibits," Clarke advises him. Jasper nods and half runs to catch up with Octavia and Lincoln.

"Uh, guys, I'm just going to take this," Monty gestures to his phone. "It's Nate," he says and he fails to keep the smile off his face as he says Miller's name. Clarke and Bellamy nod before turning back to see that Lincoln has stopped in front of an exhibit and is explaining it to Jasper and Octavia. Bellamy goes to join them but Clarke holds him back.

"What are you doing?" he asks her.

"Nothing. I can hear him better from back here," Clarke says. Bellamy looks at her like she's from another planet.

"Well, I can't hear him it all," Bellamy says suspiciously.

"Whoa, look at this…" Clarke points vaguely.

"Clarke, that's not even an exhibit, it's just a window," Bellamy points out. "What are you up to?" he narrows his eyes and Clarke shrugs. Bellamy looks over to Jasper and Octavia then back to Clarke. "Is this what I think it is?"

"That depends on what you think it is," Clarke hedges.

"Jasper and Octavia? That's part of your grand scheme?" Bellamy says in disbelief.

"Would you stop calling it that?" Clarke huffs.

"Would you stop avoiding the question?" Bellamy folds his arms and stares her down.

"They'd be good together!" Clarke says defensively.

"No, they wouldn't," Bellamy disagrees.

"You were wrong about Monty and Miller," Clarke reminds him.

"I'm not wrong about this. You're going to ruin our friend group," Bellamy scowls.

"It'll be fine!" Clarke assures him. "Come on, they're moving on." Bellamy shakes his head disapprovingly but he doesn't say anything else.

As far as Clarke can tell the afternoon goes swimmingly. Octavia and Jasper seem with rapped with the guide's information and Octavia laughs at all Jasper's jokes and even gets Lincoln to take a picture of her and Jasper with one of the exhibits on her phone.

"See, they like each other," Clarke says to Bellamy as they leave the museum.

"They're friends, they're supposed to," Bellamy points out, still clearly disapproving.

"Would you lighten up? It'll be great," Clarke gives him a playful shove but he just rolls his eyes.

"Don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face. And don't send Jasper crying to me either," Bellamy warns, but Clarke is too confident in her matchmaking abilities to care.

* * *

"Alright Wells, it's your turn," Clarke announces at the group's next movie night. Wells and Raven are the only ones there so far apart from Clarke and Bellamy. It's not long until Valentine's Day now, so she needs to get cracking.

"Can't you do Jasper first?" Wells complains.

"I'm working on him," Clarke says. "So, here's a form for you to fill out. Put your details and what you're looking for in a partner." He reluctantly takes the form and a pen from her and starts filling it out.

"Wait, Wells, you're not actually doing this are you?" Raven accuses. Wells looks up at her from where he's sitting on the floor and shrugs. "We agreed it was a stupid idea."

"Wells doesn't have to do what you say, Raven," Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Would you stop butting in to other people's business?" Raven snaps. Clarke flinches.

"What's your problem, anyway?" Clarke bites back.

"My problem is that it's none of your business who he dates, so back off," Raven snarls.

"Hey, don't fight," Wells stands up.

"I don't see what the harm is. So I set him up with someone and it either works or it doesn't, it isn't the end of the world," Clarke shrugs.

"Wells, you better not fill out that form," Raven warns him.

"Raven, there's no _logical_ reason for me not to," Wells tells her.

"You don't have to do _everything_ Clarke tells you," Raven spits.

"That's not fair-," Clarke starts to interject but Raven hushes her, her eyes burning into Wells.

"It's just a form, Raven," Wells says after a long pause.

"Fine," Raven says shortly. "I'm leaving." She grabs her bag and slams the door as she leaves, Wells calling out her name. He goes to follow her but Clarke stops him.

"She'll get over it," Clarke says and Wells nods, but he looks uneasy as he sits back down and begins filling in the form.

A minute later Monty walks in the door followed by Miller and Jasper.

"Glad you could make it, mate," Bellamy gives Miller a manly slap on the back.

"Octavia not here yet?" Jasper asks, trying to sound casual. Clarke shakes her head.

"I'll call her to see where she is," Clarke says, getting out her phone and doing just that.

"What's up?" Octavia answers.

"It's movie night," Clarke reminds her.

"Oh crap, did I not tell you? I have a date," Octavia says.

"A date?" Clarke repeats, glancing at Jasper who is listening to every word. He looks stricken already.

"Yeah, with that hot guide from the museum," she gushes. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow! Bye!" Octavia hangs up and Clarke turns to Jasper.

"Jasper…" she starts. His mouth forms a tight line and he swallows.

"It's cool," he nods, though it's clearly not cool. "You, know, I don't feel so well, I think I should probably go."

"Jasper, wait, I'm sorry!" Clarke calls after him as he leaves.

"What was that all about?" Miller asks. Monty shrugs.

"I should probably go too," Wells stands up again and thrusts his half finished form at Clarke.

"What, why?" Clarke asks, taking the paper from him.

"Things to do," he says vaguely before leaving the apartment. Clarke stares after him, wondering how this night (and her grand scheme) could get any worse.

"So is movie night still on or can Miller and I go home and make out?" Monty asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's fine, go," Clarke says softly. Monty and Miller leave and Clarke turns to Bellamy, who has been unnervingly quiet this whole time.

"Don't," she says, before he can speak.

"I didn't say anything," Bellamy says.

"You want to gloat?" Clarke says bitterly.

"Of course not," Bellamy snorts. "I want Jasper to not feel like crap because someone convinced him he had a chance with a girl when he didn't."

"I couldn't have known that!" Clarke defends.

"If you'd just _listened_ to me," Bellamy stresses.

"So you do want to gloat," Clarke says with a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm not gloating!" Bellamy groans. "But if you opened your eyes and paid attention to your friends you would have known Jasper and Octavia were past that. And you'd know why Raven's mad, and why Wells went after her."

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asks.

"Doesn't matter, it's none of my business," Bellamy shakes his head. "You better fix this, Clarke." He stalks off to his room then, effectively ending the argument, and Clarke is left with the sinking feeling that he's completely right.

* * *

"Jasper, I'm really sorry," Clarke tells him over the phone the next day.

"It's fine Clarke," Jasper replies. "I was a little disappointed, but at the end of the day I wasn't really that invested. Octavia and I are better off as friends anyway. And that Lincoln guy is way cooler than me."

"Hey, don't say that," Clarke laughs.

"No seriously, you should talk to him. He's awesome," Jasper says and Clarke can hear the amusement in his voice.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jasper," Clarke says, still smiling. "I should probably quit with this matchmaking thing though."

"Before you do…" Jasper says, and then hesitates.

"Yeah?" Clarke prompts.

"Do you think you could give me Maya's number?" he asks.

"Sure, Jasper, you can have Maya's number," Clarke laughs. She hangs up after she gives it to him and sees Bellamy hovering by her bedroom door.

"Hey," she says. "That was Jasper, he's-," she starts, but Bellamy cuts her off.

"Clarke," he says. "I just wanted to apologise. I was too hard on you, I'm sorry."

"No, you were right, I should have gone messing around with our friends," she shakes her head.

"It wasn't your fault," Bellamy tells her, walking into her room and sitting beside her on her bed.

"It really was," she laughs.

"Okay, maybe it was," Bellamy agrees, with a wry smile. "Still, there was no real harm done. I was mean and I didn't need to be," he says apologetically.

"It's fine," Clarke tells him with a smile. "So… Raven and Wells, huh?" she muses. She's finally figured out what Bellamy was trying to tell her yesterday. "How long have you known?"

"A while. They don't know I know though. I figured they'll tell us when they're ready," Bellamy shrugs.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was actually going to try and set those two up?" Clarke chuckles.

"They are pretty perfect for each other," Bellamy grins. Clarke nods in agreement. "So, I guess it's my turn," Bellamy says and Clarke looks at him in confusion.

"Your turn?" she wonders.

"For you to set me up with someone," Bellamy states. Clarke tries to hide her stunned expression. She hadn't even considered setting him up with someone. "You saved the best til last, right?" he's still grinning.

"Right," Clarke says dumbly. She tries not to dwell on why she hadn't thought to set Bellamy up, though she has a sinking feeling she knows exactly why, especially if the heat rising in her cheeks is anything to go by.

"So who is it?" Bellamy asks.

"It's a surprise," Clarke says quickly.

"It's only a week until Valentine's Day, Clarke," Bellamy reminds her.

"It's a blind date," Clarke says, making up stuff on the spot. "I'm going to make a booking at a restaurant and you can just meet her there."

"Alright, sounds great," Bellamy nods.

"Now get out of my room so I can call her and make sure she's available," Clarke says, standing up and pulling him off the bed before pushing him out of her room. Of course, once he's gone, she doesn't call the mystery woman, seeing as she doesn't exist. Instead she calls Raven.

"Help," Clarke says as soon as Raven picks up. "Wait, are you still mad at me?"

"A little," Raven replies.

"I'm sorry I pushed you guys, okay? I was a dick. Now I need your help," Clarke says desperately.

"What's wrong?" Raven asks, concerned.

"Do you know any women free on Valentine's Day who'd want to date Bellamy?" Clarke asks.

"Are you still on this?" Raven grumbles exasperatedly. "I would have thought you'd learned your lesson."

"It's fine, he asked me to set him up," Clarke brushes her off.

"He did? Weird," Raven muses.

"Why is that weird?" Clarke asks.

"Doesn't matter," Raven responds. "Why didn't you have someone for him already? I thought you had this whole thing worked out," she says, sounding disdainful. Clarke is silent for a moment.

"I don't know," she says softly.

"You do know," Raven says. "You were saving him for yourself, weren't you?" Clarke hesitates a moment.

"No," she denies at first, then amends, "not on purpose." She sighs. "It just didn't even occur to me to set him up with someone."

"Because in your mind he was already taken," Raven finishes for her.

"I guess so," Clarke exhales. "But now he wants to be set up, so I have to find someone. So, who do you know?"

"I could try my friend Gina," Raven suggests.

"Great. I'll make a reservation at that Greek restaurant near my place," Clarke tells her.

"You know, you could just try telling him that _you_ want to date him," Raven points out.

"If he wanted to date me, he wouldn't have asked me to set him up with someone," Clarke says firmly. She hears Raven sigh as she hangs up. She ignores her friend's advice, and her own newly realised feelings, and calls the Greek restaurant to make a reservation for two.

She's fine with the whole situation, really. She can't really be upset when she's only just figured out how she feels about Bellamy. It's not logical. She's not really losing anything. And yet… a little bit of her hopes Gina is kind of ugly and mean and that Bellamy doesn't like her at all. She groans, throwing herself onto her bed, wishing she'd never come up with this ridiculous plan to set all her friends up.

* * *

As it turns out, Gina isn't available on Valentine's Day, and Clarke feels more relieved than she should. She still has to find a date for Bellamy, but maybe she can pay some random woman to be Bellamy's date for the evening. She's running out of time though, and she knows she can't do that to Bellamy anyway. So she spends the week calling basically every girl she knows, to no avail.

"This would be so much easier if Bellamy was bi," Clarke complains to Raven. She's at Raven's place and it's already Valentine's Day, only an hour before Bellamy is supposed to go on his date, and she still hasn't found someone. Neither has she told Bellamy there is no date. That would mean admitting she hadn't already had someone lined up, and then he'd want to know why and… it's just less embarrassing if she can find someone.

"Really? That would be easier?" Raven scoffs.

"Well, there would be more options," Clarke amends. "Can't you just go on the date?" Clarke pleads, forgetting Raven probably already has plans.

"I would but…" Raven hesitates. "I have to tell you something. Wells and I are kind of a thing."

"Really?" Clarke tries to act surprised.

"Yeah… that's why I got so mad when you tried to set him up with someone," Raven shrugs. "So… sorry. It wasn't entirely your fault."

"I'm sorry too. You guys make a cute couple," Clarke smiles.

"Thanks," Raven returns.

"Doesn't solve my problem though," Clarke sighs. "This is hopeless. I'm just going to have to tell him there's no date."

"Or just go on the date yourself," Raven suggests.

"Yeah, right," Clarke rolls her eyes. Raven looks at her phone, checking the time.

"It's already quarter past seven, Clarke," she points out. "You better do it fast." Clarke nods, getting her phone out. She has a message from Bellamy.

 **Looking forward to this date ;)**

Clarke's stomach clenches as she reads the message.

"Are we sure we've been through everyone?" she asks Raven.

"Clarke," Raven says warningly. Clarke sighs and dials Bellamy's number. It goes straight to voice mail.

"He's not picking up," Clarke tells Raven.

"Right, that's it," Raven stands up. "You're going on the date."

"What? No!" Clarke protests, but Raven is already pulling her to her feet. Clarke eventually lets Raven make her up and put her in one of her own dresses. It's a little tight on Clarke, but Raven seems to think that's a good thing.

"This is too much, Raven," Clarke tugs at the dress, and smooths her hair, looking in the mirror.

"You look hot," Raven tells her. "Trust me, Bellamy is going to be happy you're his date." Clarke nods, but she's not really planning on pretending she's there on a date. She'll just go to the restaurant, tell him his original date couldn't make it, and if he's not too mad at her they can have a nice dinner together, as friends.

"Okay, I guess I better go," Clarke says to Raven, checking the time. "I'm going to be late as it is."

"Tell me how it goes!" Raven grins, giving Clarke a hug. Clarke smiles, a little sadly, before leaving Raven's apartment and heading to the Greek restaurant where Bellamy will be waiting.

 _It's not a date,_ she reminds herself, so her nerves must be due to her worry about how Bellamy will react when she tells him his date couldn't make it. Her heart is in her throat as she enters the restaurant, her palms a little sweaty. She spots Bellamy right away and heads towards him. Her stomach drops as he looks up and sees her. He doesn't look surprised though, he looks almost… relieved. Maybe he didn't really want to be set up? He stands up when Clarke reaches him and she glances awkwardly at her feet before looking him in the eye.

"Bellamy, I-," she starts to apologise, but before she can say anything else he slips a hand around her waist and pulls her close to him so he can kiss her. Clarke is so surprised it takes her a second to respond but after a moment she slides her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

"Thank god it's you," Bellamy says, pulling away. "I was hoping… but… I wasn't sure," he grins.

"You were?" Clarke manages to choke out.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you knew. You had to know," he says, his smile fading.

"Know what, exactly?" Clarke asks, her heart pounding.

"That I'm in love with you," Bellamy says, as if it's completely obvious.

"I didn't know," Clarke shakes her head, her voice quiet.

"Oh," Bellamy says. "Then why did you…?" he trails off. "I mean, I'm not… I haven't misread the situation have I?" he looks so uncertain and Clarke could tell him what really happened, but she likes his version much better.

"No! No," she surges forward to kiss him again. "I think I might be in love with you too," she smiles shyly as she pulls away slightly but he pulls her back against his lips.

"Yeah?" Bellamy says, and she can feel him smiling again.

"Yes! Now, shall we do this date or what?" she sits down at the table and Bellamy follows her lead. Neither of them can stop smiling.

"Just so you know… that's part of the reason I was so against you wanting to set us all up at first. I thought you were going try and get me to date someone else," Bellamy tells her.

"Just so you know, until you asked me to set you up, the thought never crossed my mind," Clarke returns.

"Yeah, well, like I said. I was hoping you'd set me up with you," Bellamy shrugs.

"You dork," Clarke shakes her head with a smile.

* * *

"Well, it's official," Jasper says, flouncing into Bellamy and Clarke's living room, the last to arrive as usual. This time he's followed by Maya. "Maya is part of the group now."

"We're going to need another couch," Bellamy grumbles as Clarke crawls into his lap so that Jasper and Maya have somewhere to sit.

"You love it," Clarke grins, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and he rolls his eyes but he can't stop a small smiling from gracing his face.

"So, we're all in relationships now," Monty comments. "First time in ages."

"I swear to god, Clarke, if your new project is to break us all up I will kill you," Octavia threatens.

"Nope, my new project is doing your brother," Clarke pokes her tongue out at Octavia.

"Gross. You really need to get a job,' Octavia screws up her nose.

"I think I'll stick to art though, matchmaking is really not my thing," Clarke says.

"Well, you achieved your goal," Wells points out. "We all had dates for Valentine's Day."

"True. Maybe I am amazing at this. Lincoln, got any friends you need me to set up?" Clarke asks.

"NO!" everyone in the room yells together.


End file.
